Powerful Talent
by br0flove
Summary: SF/SS: When you're an outsider and no one wants anything to do with you, do you crave the attention of another flier, or do you deny it? Well. What would Skyfire do? Find out. Rated M for a reason folks.


It was cold, empty and dark, and Skyfire kept his servos on the large metal bar in front of him. Mechs scanned his frame but denied serving him, he was a flier, an outcast, but had he expected anything else? Coming to this part of the planet had caused him nothing but trouble, his job was already on the line, and with that of his new, famous partner, he had wanted nothing other than to impress his other co-workers. However, they saw only a large, soppy flier who had no real skills, but had given him no chance to prove his talent.

Skyfire sighed, resting his face in his hand and carving a circle in the bar before him. Heavy optics glared upon him but he brushed their stares off, opening his chest plates to a cube of low-grade energon. The bar-mech looked at him, shook his head and turned away, ignoring the flier's gesture; the outcast could bring what he wanted, as long as he wasn't disturbing the others.

"Pardon me," came a scratchy voice behind him. Skyfire did not turn to the voice, refusing to acknowledge the mech he was sure about to harass him into leaving. This was his third bar tonight, all he wanted was to relax. "Is this stool taken?"

Skyfire blinked bright optics, turning his optics from his pink drink to the flier talking to him. His mouth dropped and optics dimmed. The colours of the beautiful femme before him, he wanted to reach out, and touch the beautiful wings on the flier but instead cleared his vocalizer and nodded. "Y-Yes, I believe it is."

The flier smiled and sat next beside Skyfire as the bigger one looked away and back at his drink. "Would you like something a little stronger?" The stranger asked, and with a shake of his head, Skyfire denied the offer with a polite smile on his faceplates.

"I'm fine, you would not be served anyway. We are not welcome in a city like this." Skyfire blinked at the amount he had just mumbled to this stranger, and before him the flier was grinning - a look of humour and sarcasm on her faceplates.

"Oh? Well I'm sure I can change that," the stranger joked.

Skyfire watched as the flier pulled the bar-mech over with a simple wave of her petit servo. "A cube of strong energon for myself and my party." She ordered, and Skyfire shuffled as the bar-mech exchanged glances between the two before nodding and turning to get the stranger's order.

The strange flier turned to Skyfire and grinned. Victorious.

"I - I'm sorry, might I ask who you are?" Skyfire asked quietly.

The stranger kept her grin and held out her servo, this time for Skyfire to take. He looked at the hand, confused before taking it and giving it a firm shake. "Starscream," was the gentle answer as _he_ - to Skyfire's shock - took his hand back from the heavy grasp of his company. "I recently came from my home to work on a sample of rocks found through a new group of scientists; and you are?"

Skyfire stayed quiet - and for how long he could not re-call. A clear of someone's vocalizer and a heavy sound of cubes falling onto the bar before him, he shook himself from his trance and stared at Starscream. "I am Skyfire," he stumbled.

"What is it you do, Skyfire?"

His name sounded like delicacy on the tounge of the flier before him, he blinked, taking his cube of energon and sipping it slowly, the strong taste buring the sparks of his throat. "I am a scientist," he said quietly, shy of his occupation. "I work in the new factory down town. I am the only flier, I - I am expecting a new partner soon. A flier, I expect. No one else will work with me."

Starscream smiled before him, crossing one leg over the other as his wings lowered and fluttered. "Oh? I don't suppose that could be me?" He cooed, leaning toward his company. "My you are a big flier, Skyfire, how could anyone deny working with you? Such nice wings.."

Skyfire's faceplates burnt with embarrassment. "Well I.. Well, I'm not quite sure. I suppose it is because I am the only - are you, beg my rudeness for being so straight with you - are you the _Starscream_? The one who founded the null ray?"

Starscream laughed, a pleasant laugh that faught against his scratching voice. "Oh you know how to flatter a flier don't you, Skyfire?" Another laugh followed his statement before he leant back on his stool, drinking his energon. "What if I was?"

"Well it would be I who would be flattered - you are famous in the eyes of many scientists in my factory," Skyfire started, his hands settling on his lap, "I could not possibly believe you were going to be my partner. I am very much out of your talent range."

Starscream's smile grew. "How sweet," he muttered, "a flier after my own heart."

The smaller flier stood, circling Skyfire before he stopped and stood behind him. Starscream wrapped his arms around Skyfire's large neck and delicately circled the wires. Skyfire shuddered at the touch, moving away from it and shuffling uncomfortably in his stool. "What are you doing?"

Starscream ignored his whisper and lowered his head to Skyfire's neck, kissing the vulnerable wires and biting down on one that made Skyfire shudder violently. "You know," Starscream began, licking the wire he had just bitten down on. "The null ray is one of the most deadly weapons in this time, and I created it. Funny, how much a little time on a simple weapon can make you so welcome to your fellow scientists. What do you like best about my creation, Skyfire?" Another nip on his neck, Starscream brushed his hand down Skyfire's chest plates, to the panel between large legs. "The danger? The vulnerability? The power?"

Skyfire felt his spike twitch between his legs, aching to be removed from the tight space it was now confided to. He shuddered, holding his hand over Starscream's and pushing it down, before grunting and pushing it away and jumping from his stool. He glanced around the bar, no eyes were on then - but then again he had not expected them to be. They were fliers, unknown and disliked.

"I - well, the power of course, but the talent and the hard work it must have taken to create such a beautiful device."

Starscream grinned, edging closer to his partner. "Oh there was a lot of _hard_ work, my friend," he mumbled, looking down at Skyfire's panel. "Come with me, Skyfire. Let me show you another of my _talents_."

Skyfire blinked repeatidly, "I - I beg your pardon?"

Starscream grabbed the bigger flier's hand, and pulled him out of the bar and into the nearest alleyway. It was dark, as dark as it was inside the bar, there was silence and they were alone. Starscream did not care, he was intrigued with his partner, the growth of his huge body, his wings, his hands, his face. He wanted more of his partner, to get to know him a little better.

Skyfire was pinned to a wall without chance to argue. A heavy, excited mouth was pushed over his own, and Starscream's shivering servos were pushing against the burning panel between Skyfire's legs. He released the panel, Skyfire's spike falling out, sticking into Starscream's thigh, warm and wet. Starscream laughed low in his throat, pulling away from the other flier. He retracted his own panel and lowered them both onto the ground in the dark corner of the alley.

"Tell me you want this," Starscream demanded. "If you do not, I will walk away. If you do, I will not stop. Let me know my partner better, Skyfire," he purred, stroking his hands over Skyfire's chest plates as he seated himself on top of him.

Skyfire nodded continuously. "_I do_," he whispered, unsure, but the tension in his processor and the excitement leaking from his spike told him he had no choice - his body wanted it.

Starscream made a strange noise, happy, lowering his leaking valve onto Skyfire's spike. He clenched his fists against Skyfire's chest and growled at the pain, lowering himself slowly onto the large spike before him. Skyfire's hands clasped the cherry red hips that Starscream strutted so beautifully. He thrust his hips in excitement with the slowness of Starscream's movements. Starscream growled, glaring red optics down at his party.

"You move when I tell you to move," he groaned, voice darker and deeper - there was no more of a scratch to his voice in this situation, and Skyfire yearned for more of it.

When Starscream had situated himself onto Skyfire's spike, he hoisted himself back up and pushed down with a force that made the larger flier cry out a high, squeaky noise. A laugh emerged from Starscream's throat, vibrating through his body and through to Skyfire's.

"_Please_," the larger flier whispered. "Do that again."

Starscream laughed again, deeply, causing another vibration to run through their bodies. Skyfire enjoyed the sensation, pushing Starscream up and down on his spike, lubricants leaking out onto his thighs and the cold floor beneath him.

Starscream made no noise, but offlined his optics in sensation to the feeling he was taking in. Several more thrusts and Skyfire was not sure if he could hold on any longer - he had not transmitted this kind of feeling before. He had never experienced pleasure of any sort, he assumed pleasure was only gained through hard work - but luck had been on his side.

Starscream too was struggling to keep himself at a steady pace, onlining his optics in a blink of an eye, scraping at the chest beneath him, he pushed his lips onto the larger ones of his fellow flier and cried into Skyfire's throat. Twitching his body, Starscream overloaded against the large spike inside him, and with the sensation transmitting through his own body, Skyfire spilled into that of his new partner and squeezed cherry hips until they were dented and ruined.

They lay there for a while, twisted, mangled and covered in one another's bodily fluids. Starscream pulled his lips from Skyfire's, a quick kiss on his forehead before he stood and re-arranged his panel, covering his port, wings shivering as he stood. "It was nice to meet you, Skyfire."

Before Skyfire had a chance to return the favour, the little jet was gone and he was left alone in a dark alley, covered in lubricant. Speechless caused by such powerful talent.

* * *

><p>He did not see Starscream for a long time, and nor did he expect to. He expected it was a use and lose situation, that if the flier was satisfied than he would come back when he needed to. Skyfire felt the twinge of his spark at the shame in himself, giving up so easily - and betrayed by his processor, he blaimed the high-grade energon the little jet had encouraged him to drink.<p>

However, when he did see Starscream, Starscream did not act harsh toward him, he moved with grace, dented hips swaying and wings high with pride and fame. When he reached his partner he stuck out his servo and took Skyfire's. "Starscream," he greeted softly and Skyfire could not help but smile.

"Skyfire," he responded softly, and the flier removed his hand from the small jet and placed it on the delicate wires of Starscream's neck. "I was possibly thinking, as it is your first day, of course, that you could teach me a few of your _talents_?"

The jet grinned with a lusty look. "It would be my _pleasure_. Let me welcome you to my world of power."

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SORRY I SUCK AT SMUT, IT'S BEEN SO LONG I LOVE YOU ALL PLEASE FORGIVE ME?<br>**And please review so I can have a little love on this, it took me a lot of balls and effort to write this up and it still sucks. You review, you get better, you get messier and you get anything you freaking desire! You know **Techno Station** got **45** favourites and just **15**reviews? C'mon guys, please help me out here! I need your opinions - your loveee!

Btw, Starscream just ignored Skyfire being a douche like O DAT SEAT IS TAKUUUUN. It wasn't, Skyfire, you shut up and have sex.

WHAT DO YOU WANT NEXT?  
><strong>BeeSam  
><strong>Megatron/Screamer

**MORE SKY/STAR?  
><strong>wut


End file.
